


The Ron Begley Situation

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Other, Sappy Old Men, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Jack met the man himself. It was about six months after getting back to King Falls, six months of getting better and finally being able to meet new people that Sammy talked so much about. Sammy knew instantly that his fiance loved the guy. In more ways than one. Of course Jack’s type were tall soft guys that he could climb for no reason other than to say he could. And Ron was a great man that hit all his buttons.





	The Ron Begley Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet, again hardly any dialogue because I am SO bad at it. But I have been NEEDING to write something with these three for so long because it's such a cute ship to think about. 
> 
> Also as usual thank you to the King Falls AM discord who, for some reason, deals with my terrible headcanons about these three and mostly only these three. I love you all and all the things you throw at me as well for these three as well.

Jack Wright was sprawled out, his fingers running over the soft bright green grass below his hands, his eyes were shut and he looked more content than he had been in a very long time. There were two comforting, warm bodies on either side of him as well, either persons arms brushing his own as they all laid in the grass just off the pier of the lake. It was getting darker, the summer days being longer and the warmth lingering in the air even after the sun goes down. With one hand he curled his fingers around Sammy’s wrist on his right, with his other hand he curled his fingers around Ron’s on his left. He can hear the soft chuckle coming from Ron, the man moving his hand up to curl his own fingers around Jack’s hand to hold on tightly to. Sammy, the old man, was half asleep on his other side, hardly noticing the movements going on next to him.

Ron leans over, whispering into Jack’s ear.

“Do you think if we left him out here all night he’d be mad?” Jack holds back a snort and nods.

“Just a tad I think. He’d complain that it was too cold even though it’ll be warm well into the morning.”

“Why don’t we see how long he’ll be out here? If it goes too long we’ll come back out and get him.” Jack thinks on that for a moment before nodding, grinning.

“Good plan.”

The two of them get up from the grass and sneakily walk back inside the small cabin Ron lived in. It was cozy inside, dark but not in a depressing way, comfortable enough for the three people that currently lived in it. Especially since all three of them used up most of their freetime to continue building onto the place. Not a lot of changes, just some minor adjustments, like making the bedroom larger and upgrading some things that needed it. But it mostly stayed the same, Ron didn’t have much of a heart to change too much about the place he grew up and that his family ages ago built.

Jack loved the place, the couch where he spent the majority of his time when they weren’t in the bedroom. He would curl up under the thick blanket that was usually thrown over the back, turn on the tv, and just watch tv, read, or sketch. There were days where Ron would be at home, mostly in the winter months when not a lot of people were doing fishing, other than the few who ice fished on the lake. The two of them would curl up in the late night on the couch, the radio on as they both listened to Sammy and Ben on King Falls AM.

Jack would fall asleep first in the early morning, a few hours before Sammy was supposed to be home, and Ron would carry the light as a feather man back to the room the three men shared and toss him into the bed and throw the covers over him. Ron would give him a kiss on the head, or a kiss on the mouth if he was conscious enough. Sammy then would get home as the sun was coming up, trudge through the door, flop over on Ron who’s watching early morning television on the couch and relax there for about an hour. Then the two of them would retire to the bedroom to get a few hours of sleep and then start the day over again.

Jack, occasionally, took up shifts at Rose’s Diner once he was back up on his feet after…. Coming back. He liked it there, liked the people that came in all the time, liked the hours, and liked the pay. It was comforting and even a few years down the road now, he was happy and comfortable. He didn’t work there full-time, part time was really all he could manage with how weak he could get on occasion, still some lingering side effects from the Void and how he really wasn’t 100% like he was.

But during the summer months, he still tried to do all the things he used to. Jack got together a small team for rugby, somehow managing to convince Sammy and Ben to be on it, even though Ben was. Not the biggest sports man. It was still fun to knock down Ben on the field and watch the fear on his face as he ran basically straight through the smaller guy. It helped a lot.

Two years down the road brought another minor change. Although one that wasn’t bad, and one that he and Sammy had talked about for a good six months before doing anything about.

The Ron Begley Situation. Sammy had talked about how good of a man he was, and how much of a minor crush he had on the guy when he first arrived at King Falls. He told that to Jack, and how he even felt a little bad about it down the road. Jack tried to cheer him up, saying how it was okay, it was normal, and how he could have been gone forever for all they knew. Nothing ever happened, the two were friends, and it was nice for Sammy to have someone who was out, and who later on helped him out when he was outed.

Sammy talked a lot about that time. How Ron had heard it that night on the show, how angry he was, and how he instantly called the next day to take out an ad to put Frickard on blast. How Ron had texted Sammy a couple of hours after it happened and told him that if he needed anyone to talk to, that he was there, and how the talking didn’t have to be instantly, but just to know that he was there.

Sammy really knew he liked the guy then, when they hung out in Ron’s little cabin by the lake, talking and drinking with one another, Sammy talking about Jack and how he grew up in a not open small town, hiding who he was for a very long time. They bonded a lot, became closer as well.

Then Jack met the man himself. It was about six months after getting back to King Falls, six months of getting better and finally being able to meet new people that Sammy talked so much about. Sammy knew instantly that his fiance loved the guy. In more ways than one. Of course Jack’s type were tall soft guys that he could climb for no reason other than to say he could. And Ron was a great man that hit all his buttons.

The three became fast friends, Ron and Jack got up to shit they shouldn’t have, and more than once did Sammy have to bail them out of the sheriff's office after work. He may have left them both there an extra hour just so he could get breakfast with Ben and Emily in the morning, hoping to teach them a lesson. It never really did.

But then another year down the line was when Jack and Sammy started talking. The two had mutual feelings for the man, knew that Ron flirted back when Jack flirted with him. Although seemingly a little hesitantly, always finishing it off with a joke about how Jack was basically a married man.

They talked long and hard about that, then when the time finally came, they talked to Ron about it, admitted feelings, on all sides.

Ron was surprised to say the least. Which shocked Jack and Sammy just a bit. The guy was such a proud man in all sense of the word, about his sexuality, about his town, and about his family. The long line of his family on his mother's side of the family who were Native to the area even before it was named King Falls. But in this moment, when Sammy and Jack were both there on the dock of the lake, all drinking a beer and relaxing in the Fall chill, he was at a loss for words.

Things started slowly, the three of them like a new relationship. Ron, early on, admitted that he was a little nervous about the fact that the two of them had already been together so long, and they both assured them that they liked Ron so damn much. Showed him a bit as well.

Ron absolutely loved the two men, he had always been excited to be a boyfriend, a partner, a husband, or whatever. Always thought about it, and now the time was here, and he had two? Two damn boyfriends who loved him and were just fantastic. He was respectful of Sammy and how he presented in public, prefering to do things in private with Ron and Jack. Ron took care of Jack when the man had his night terrors and they were staying over, early in the relationship, holding him close in the living room when Jack migrated to the couch, running his fingers through greying hair and rubbing his back gently. Jack would fall asleep like that and then Ron would carry him back into the bedroom, laying him down in between Sammy and himself.

Sammy would curl himself around Jack at those moments, pressing his forehead against his partners shoulder, thanking Ron for the things he did, caring for them both in the times they needed it.

And they also took care of Ron. Down the road when he finally becomes mayor, when long days turn into long nights and he comes home, rubbing at his neck. At this point Jack had taken over the bait and tackle shop, Ron being a little hesitant to give over the place, even in this small manner. But he told Jack and Sammy the they were family now, that he loved them both so much, trusted them to take this over while he was changing the town for the better.

In those nights, Ron would come home, Jack and Sammy already having things ready for the night. A ice cold beer, a warm blanket, two warm bodies, and trashy movies they all loved to hate. They’d watch those for hours on end, until Ron passed out from how tired he was from the day of talking to people and doing paperwork. He knew how much work it would be, and he didn’t hate a single moment of it, because he was so fucking ready to change the town he loved more than anything in the world. Next to Jack and Sammy that is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk to me about King Falls or this wonderful ship, hmu @ron-begley on tumblr or @HalfDryad on twitter. I take writing prompts and will potentially write about it if anyone requests anything.


End file.
